The Land of Space Magikrapz
by pokecrazy24
Summary: Several Pokémon go on an adventure in space. A rather strange oneshot that parodies something I wrote when I was ten. Warning: Reading this causes a significant drop in sanity and halves IQs. Part of the TRARP series.


**A/N: Before you read this, I'd like to tell you, it's meant to make no sense and not be that good. It's based off of an old fanfiction of mine that was part of a weird series I had, based on the misadventures of me and my friends... but very much exaggerated, and it was meant to have a simple writing style resembling that of poor fanfictions. I read over it and decided to parody it with this, a TRARP fanfiction. If you're looking for serious fanfiction... this is not it. That's all their is to be said, I guess. You have been warned.**

It was a normal day in Unova, and all was peaceful. Squeakerang, Potato and Smugleaf were being there nubby selves.

"Hey, where's Rootbeer?" Potato asked, curiously.

When all of the sudden, as if on que, Rootbeer came running in.

"I just received word that Jessie, James, and Meowth set up an HQ on planet Mars! They're going to destroy the entire solar system! We have to stop them!" Rootbeer shouted, panicking and gasping for air.

"What are we waiting for, then? To the Nub Rocket!" Exclaimed Potato heroically as they ran out the door and into the Nub Rocket on the front lawn.

So Squeakerang, Potato, Smugleaf and Rootbeer got onto the Nub Rocket.

"Now, I will be the one to drive the rocket, and you shall now refer to me as Captain Rootbeer." Said Captain Rootbeer.

So they all blasted off into space.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"Are we there yet?" Asked Squeakerang. "No," replied Captain Rootbeer.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Co-captain Smugleaf, come over here please."

"What?" Smugleaf asked, grumpily.  
>"Smack Squeakerang for me, please."<br>"Gladly." Smugleaf slapped Squeakerang. And Squeakerang slapped Smugleaf. And Smugleaf slapped Squeakerang. Well, you get the big picture. What? You don't? Are you stupid? Okay, okay, it went something like this.

Wild SMUGLEAF appeared!

SMUGLEAF used SLAP!

SQUEAKERANG used SLAP!

SMUGLEAF used SLAP!

SQUEAKERANG used SLAP!

SMUGLEAF used MUDKIP POWER!

SQUEAKERANG has fainted.

And that's how it went. So there. What? You STILL don't get it? Alright, I don't care, shut up.  
>Well, they travelled a while longer, and then.<p>

A wild SPACE MAGIKRAP appeared!

SQUEAKERANG used Oh noez!11!oneevelentyone!1 It wasn't very effective...

Wild SPACE MAGIKRAP used Splash!  
>It was highly effective!<p>

NUB ROCKET fainted.

And with that, they hurled off into space until they crashed into Arceus.

"Hello Arceus. How does it feel to know you created some of the most worthless creatures on Earth, including yourself?"

"You must die!" Arceus screamed back in a Ganondorf voice or whoever that one guy is with all the black skin and crud that's on all the YouTube Poops.

Wild ARCEUS used Judgement!  
>No effect.<p>

SMUGLEAF used EPIC WIN.

Wild ARCEUS fainted.

"See? Arceus is so n00b," said Smugleaf.

"Now, now, don't be unfair Smugleaf. We all know that the only thing that can defeat Snivy are Space Magikraps." Replied Captain Rootbeer.

"Well of course. But he is still n00b." Smugleaf said.  
>It took them a few minutes, but using Rootbeer's magic powers, we got back to where we were. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention Rootbeer is magic. Yes, its epic. But this story is not about Rootbeer the nubby magical Houndoom, its about saving Unova from the TRio. So lets move on.<p>

So after a few hours, they finally landed on Mars.

"Look! A trail of Epic Failz! It will probably lead to Jessie, James, and Meowth's HQ."

They followed the trail of Epic Failz for what felt like light years. Then, they finally found a large building, with a large, glowing, neon sign saying "THIS IS JESSIE, JAMES, AND MEOWTH'S HIDE-OUT" in all capitals.  
>Smugleaf stopped sipping his martini long enough to facepalm, and then they all surrounded the building.<p>

"Come out with yours hands up!" said Potato. Squeakerang made a kitty face. No, that has nothing to do with the story, I just wanted to say that. Anyway...

"Curses! You've found our secret lair!" said James.

"Um...its not very secret when you've got a giant, glowing, neon sign in all capitals saying its your HQ," said Potato in a durr-you-so-stupid voice.

"Stfu, noob. Mwu-ha-ha. And now, I will blast you all with my noob lazar! It will instantly turn you into a babbling, in-bred nooblet!" Said Jessie.

"OH GOD. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Squeakerang.

"YES! And with my new invention, I will destroy the universe! Mwu-ha-ha!"

She blasted Smugleaf with the noob lazar. He became a noob. It was dreadful.

"omgz u hit me it hurt u r meen im telng :'("

"Mwu-ha-ha," laughed James.  
>"Shut up, ignorant fool. Its my job to laugh evilly. Now GTFO," said Jessie firmly, smacking him across the face.<p>

Suddenly, Smugleaf used OBLITERATE!

It instantly sent Jessie, James and Meowth blasting off. And the noob lazar too.

...

"SMUGLEAF! SQUEAKERANG! ROOTBEER! I just had the craziest dream!" Screamed Potato.

"Orly? What was it about?" Asked Rootbeer.

"Well, well, people were using internet words and there was a noob lazar and Jessie and James and Meowth and space and Magikrap and and EPIC FAILZ AND NEON LETTERS!" Potato screamed.

"It's okay, Potato... It was just a dream..." Squeakerang said, patting Potato on the back. "Go back to sleep."

So Potato went to sleep and they all wandered off and did nothing until the next fanfic.


End file.
